


Pokemon

by AlwayzHuman



Series: Reveals [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Marinette and Adrien might just be a little bit obsessed with Pokemon Go.





	Pokemon

**5-Pokemon**

"Yes!" Marinette cheered. Alya stared at her friend for a brief moment before shaking her head. The two girls were meeting the boys at the park for a day to hang out with each other before the weekend ended.

"What did you catch this time?" Alya asked, jealousy lacing her voice. Pokemon Go had come out the day before and Marinette had already caught several rare pokemon.

"Zapdos!" Marinette cheers as she shows her friend. Alya saw the yellow bird with a very high CP. "I can't believe I actually caught the mascot for my team! I'm so happy!"

"Girl, at this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if you had every single rare pokemon out there by the end of the week!" Alya gave out a squeal and the redhead looked over to see one of the bluenette's eggs hatching. A bright flash and a moment later, a Sandshrew popped out.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Marinette coos. The girls finally find the boys as Marinette puts another egg into incubation. Alya and Nino greeted each other.

"Don't tell me he's obsessed with Pokemon Go too," Alya groaned, noticing that the blond was buried in his phone. The DJ groaned in annoyance.

"Marinette too, huh?" Alya groaned.

"She somehow made it to level fifteen already," Alya informed.

"YAY! I'm up to level seventeen!" Marinette cheered. Alya facepalmed and shook her head. They were about to complain some more when an explosion and screams were heard from the other side of the park. When Alya and Nino went to go grab their distracted friends, they found them already missing. Moments later, Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up to battle the Akuma. Ladybug heard him groan and temporarily set her attention on him. "What's wrong Chat?"

"I almost caught a bulbasaur before this!" Chat complained. "I could be playing Pokemon Go right now and find another bulbasaur! Not to mention all the other  _paw_ sibilities of other pokemon I could catch!"

"Now you've made me sad!" Ladybug scolds. "It's your fault too!" She teased.

"Wha?" Chat dodged an attack. "I'm sorry M'Lady but you  _ashe_ d first." The battle went on, both heroes complaining and confusing the Akuma. The Akuma almost got ahold of Ladybug's miraculous before Chat used his staff as a bat to get the Akuma off of her. A Cataclysm and Lucky Charm later, the battle was over. "You know, M'Lady, we seem to move much faster as our hero selves," Chat said with a suggestion in his voice.

"Are you asking to meet up later to catch pokemon?" Ladybug ask with a raised eyebrow. She thought about it for a bit but eventually agreed.

"I'll see you this  _Eevee_ ng, M'Lady," Chat said as he tried to kiss her hand. He was stopped by a slender finger on his nose pushing his face away.

"See you later, Kitty," Ladybug said as a beeping was heard. She returned to the park to find Alya with Nino.

"Girl! Where have you been?" Alya asked as she practically tackled the bluenette in a hug.

"Sorry! I went chasing after a pokemon," Marinette said, glad to have an easy excuse.

"Adrien must have done the same thing because he disappeared around the same time," Nino added just as Adrien rejoined them. Alya had to take away both of their phones just so they could actually spend time with their friends instead of being glued to their phones. It was Alya's job after all to not only be glued to  _her_  phone but also to set up the two of them into becoming a couple.

* * *

A week had passed since then and Ladybug and Chat Noir had spent every one of those nights hunting pokemon and hatching eggs. Chat would complain about not being able to catch any rare pokemon like his lady had been doing every single night.

"I don't even have an Eevee! How is this possible? You have, like, twenty of them!" Chat would complain, making Ladybug laugh at him. This last night though, had been different. She had a come back for him.

"Well, I guess you just ran out of luck," she teased with a giggle. Every night, before they went their separate ways to go home, they would show each other their list of pokemon. They were fine with this and never thought much of it when they practically memorize each other's lists. Chat had several Rattatas, Pidgeys, Pinsers, Weedles, and Caterpies while Ladybug had Articuno, Moltres, Mew, Ditto, Mewtwo, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, and so on and so forth. She even named one of her Dratini, Slithers Over the last week, the two had concluded that they had a lot of fun hunting pokemon together. However they weren't expecting what happened the next morning. Marinette had somehow made it to school early and was able to meet up with Alya before class. Marinette listened to Alya's theories about Ladybug and Chat Noir as they made their way to the classroom. The reporter left her to her game while she told the boys about her theories. Marinette was going through all the pokemon she had caught over the last week and admired them. She was going to have to thank Tikki later since she was probably the cause of her pokemon luck.

"Girl! How in the world did you get so many pokemon?" Alya asked, distracted from her conversation, and took her best friend's phone away. "How are you already on level 67? Didn't you get this a week ago like everyone else?" The reporter was now thoroughly confused. Marinette gave a nervous laugh as Alya past the phone to the two boys in the front.

"I doubt she has as many as I do," Adrien said, a slight challenge in his voice. Marinette heard the challenge in his voice and decided to poke at it.

"Go ahead and take a look. No doubt I have beaten you in the amount of pokemon!" Marinette said, making the challenge known. So he did. He went through all of her pokemon with a smile, thinking he was going to easily beat her. His smile faltered. They were exactly the same, even the Dratini named Slithers. He had unexpectedly found his lady. His smile widened as he turned to Marinette to return her phone.

"I don't even have an Eevee! How is this possible? You have, like, twenty of them!" Adrien complained, faking. He then pulled Pokemon Go up on his phone and showed her his pokemon.

"What A-Adrien? What do you mean…" She snatched his phone and started going through all of the pokemon. The pokemon that exactly matched Chat's. "Oh… OH.." Marinette stared at Adrien and he stared back. As the staring contest continued, Alya and Nino began to get worried and thought they broke them.

"I'll see you this Eeveeng, M'Lady," Adrien whispered, making her blush, before turning around after grabbing back his phone. Not a moment later, the teacher came in to teach. Marinette was still broken for the rest of the day.


End file.
